<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Déjà You Too by EHC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719414">Déjà You Too</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC'>EHC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU ideas [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU idea, Gen, Max's powers are altered, more time shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if everyone <i>wasn't</i> immune to Max's rewind powers? What if those within close proximity could sense something just happened through a weird feeling of déjà vu?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU ideas [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Déjà You Too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just another weird idea that came to me one day.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AU idea where Max still gets her time powers but instead of remaining unaffected, others within a certain proximity to Max get a sense of déjà vu that grows stronger the more times Max rewinds near them. This might drastically alter the game events. For example:</p>
<p>Max rewinds back to class. At first, things progress as they did the first time around. But when Max drops her camera to the floor and rewinds time, she notices that most everyone in class gets distracted for a moment. Even Mr. Jefferson. It's momentary, though, and things continue as normal. Max confirms she has time powers but that others might feel something.</p>
<p>After class, Max goes back to the bathroom and once again, hides in the back corner. Nathan enters but after a moment, his rambling trails off. He's gotten a sense of déjà vu, strong enough to stop him in his tracks. He looks around, confused, then Chloe enters.</p>
<p>She feels the same thing but forces herself to continue. She's on a mission, dammit, and isn't going to let something stupid like a weird feeling stop her. Her confrontation with Nathan plays out slightly differently in that he draws his gun much faster this time around, that feeling of déjà vu making him jumpier than normal. Max, distracted by the changes in the conversation, doesn't figure out the fire alarm fast enough and so Chloe is shot again. She rewinds.</p>
<p>This time, she remains in the same spot in the bathroom. Another power? What the hell? Nathan barges into the bathroom as before, but stops dead. He start muttering about having done this already, he didn't mean to shoot her but she just wouldn't stop. Is he hallucinating? Is this a second chance? Max remains hidden.</p>
<p>Chloe opens the bathroom door, sees Nathan, and freezes. She, too, has felt she's done this before and bolts, somehow knowing Nathan has a gun and doesn't want to get shot. Nathan soon leaves as well.</p>
<p>Max steps from around the corner, confused but relieved. Nathan didn't shoot that girl. Everything's okay. Except, she still has time powers and for some reason, people are able to sense her changes.</p>
<p>Now imagine the events of episode one playing out from this point on.</p><ul>
<li>No fire alarm means no confrontation with Mr. Madsen.</li>
<li>Max might use Alyssa getting hit with the football to test the range of this déjà vu sensation everyone's feeling. Once Alyssa feels the sensation, she moves on her own to avoid the football. No warning from Max is required.</li>
<li>Victoria &amp; Co. are still blocking the entrance to the dorm. Max still does her trick with the paint but this time, after Victoria gets splattered, rewinds close enough that the girl gets a "premonition" that makes her move out of the way before she can get splashed. Max steps around the girls and the paint.</li>
<li>During the Juliet/Dana thing, rather than snoop through Victoria's room for evidence, she tries something different. She rewinds a few times close enough to the pair that they get seriously weirded out by the incredibly strong sense of déjà vu they experience until Juliet releases Dana of her own accord.</li>
<li>Doubtful there'd be a confrontation with Nathan in the parking lot, though for sake of the plot, Max still encounters Chloe.</li>
<li>Max could use her powers to avoid the Madsen encounter in Chloe's room, by giving her friend a "premonition" of step-douche's arrival.</li>
</ul>
<p>For me, the biggest issue about this sort of alteration of Max's powers is, how does this affect Kate's suicide attempt? She's not close enough to Kate for the girl to get any sort of déjà vu from Max's constant rewinds, but what about after Max freezes time? What if everyone Max passes as she makes her way to the roof somehow knows something weird just happened?</p>
<p>And what of Max's photo jump ability? If she has the same encounter with Chloe and jumps to the past to save William's life, what else could happen? Considering how so far, everyone else has been feeling this sense of déjà vu, I think it's only appropriate that once Max returns to present day, she winds up remembering events from both timelines, rather than not remembering anything, like the way it's depicted in the game.</p>
<p>Anyway, just another weird idea by yours truly. As with all of these, permission is granted for anyone to take this idea and run with it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>